


One Shots Of All kinds

by Moonlover19



Category: Black Blood Brothers, Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece, Supernatural, Tokyo Ghoul, True Blood, Vikings (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Death, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Hello and welcome to my book of one-shots. Here you can read the amazing requests I have done form my Tumblr and I do take requests the fandoms very so have a look at the forms and rules





	1. Eric Northman Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first part of this very long book I hope you enjoy your stay and please comment and request

"You're in very big trouble my little kitten" I heard Eric say from the doorway of my house, I knew I would be once he had found out what I had done. I went behind his back and almost gotten myself killed, again.

"Now before you start Eric let me explain," I said pushing my red hair into a bun at the top of my head. Eric was easily 6'3 and I was only 5'4 and he looked pissed off.

"Yes, Explain to me why you not only disobeyed me but also put yourself in danger and almost got yourself killed" with each word he spoke he walked into the room. I have seen Eric mad but he has never been this mad at me before, and it was all my fault.

"I was the only one who could get in and out, I did not plan to get caught or hurt. Eric they were going to kill you" I said standing up on my feet from my spot on the window seat I loved to watch the full moon at night.

"That is not a good enough reason, I have lived over 1,000 years who cares if I die! Your life means so much more to me than my own" Eric said the vein in his neck bulging out I knew he was very pissed and the way he yelled at me only made me feel worse. Why could he not see that I had to save him? That without him by my side I had no reason to go on.

The reason he is so pissed is that I ended up going behind his back and getting myself caught and almost killed. The past month vampires have been going missing and we found out that it was the witches who were taking them and using their blood for their dark magic. What he didn't know was that they put a spell on me and I knew that once he found out I would never hear the end of this.

"I fucking care! But we have something more pressing to worry about" I said starting to pace the room I knew he would start to worry I was normally the calm one, the one who did not break under pressure.

"What?" by this time he was standing in front of me I felt him grab onto me making me stop my pacing even as he grabbed and made me face him I could feel how tense he was. I knew that he was close to snapping.

"They cast a spell on me, in order for me not to die a very painful death you have to feed on me while you cum inside of me" I said hating that I was putting him through this Eric was many things but he hated the thought of feeding on me he didn't want to hurt me by taking too much blood. I was told more than once that my blood was like a drug one drop and it was over they could not stop themselves.

"No! I will not take that chance" Eric said starting to pace my room I had no doubt that he would give in he was just being hardheaded. In the end, Eric would not let me die.

"I could alway turn you," he said coming to a stop and looking at me with hopeful eyes

"No, it has to be this way if you try to turn me while the spell is still set I will die," I said remembering all the things the bitch had told me about this fucked up little spell she made.

"I won't risk it" he said sitting down on the end of the bed form my spot at the window I could see ever dip and ever tensed muscle in his body.

"You won't hurt me, but if we don't do this then I'm going to die," I said standing between the open space between his legs I felt him pull me closer and started to run his hands up my thigh I knew he was going to give in.

"You will have to find a way to stop me if I take too much blood," he said before he moved back and was looking me straight in the eye.

"I won't need too," I said before putting my hands on his face I knew he was worried about going too far but I knew he would stop in time. I felt him put his hand on the back of my neck and pull my face down to his. Our lips met and just like that all of our worry's went out the window.

Eric pulled my legs and made me sit in his lap even though we just started I could already feel a bulge growing in his pants and started to rock my hips down on me. The sound of Eric groning made me smirk on the inside I loved that I could make him forget about his trouble and problems. I loved that he could get lost in me and I could get lost in him.

"I guess now is as good as time as any to punish you for getting yourself in this mess" I wanted to cry at his words I was hoping that he would let this slide and forget about this.

"Eric, Please just fuck me make me pay later when I'm not at risk of death," I said pulling his top off running my hands all over his chest and abs. Eric was without a doubt the sexiest man I have ever seen. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that someone like him could love someone like me.

"You won't be getting off that easy my love," he said before I knew it I was on my back naked with a smirking Eric on top of me. I hated it when he used his vampire speed like this it always threw me off.

"That is not fair!" I said wrapping my legs around him I felt his lips on my neck as he started to kiss down my body.

Eric was without a doubt a sex god he knew just how to touch me to get me going with only a few touches. I felt him part my legs and then his body weight shifted down the bed and I felt his warm breath on my dripping pussy. I had hoped he would get straight to the point but I guess he had other plans.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you are already dripping," he said before licking up my slit making my head spin and my heart race. I loved these times with him when we had no worries and we got lost in each other.

"Always, Eric please don't make me wait" I Begged while grabbing onto his hair as he went back to licking and sucking on me. I was super close to cumming.

My vision went white and my head was thrown back as my body tensed and let go as a strong orgasm turn through me. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Eric's grinning face.

"Are you ready?" he asked while lining himself up with my opening I nodded my head and waited for him to plunge into me. Eric loved to tease me and that showed even now.

"Please, I need you" I was so breathless by the time he pushed into me and set a hard and fast pace. My legs were holding him tightly to me making him go in even deeper than before. Eric hit a spot inside of me making me see stairs and my nails dug into his back. I was close to cumming and so was Eric I could tell by the way his hips were jerking.

"Fuck! Yes, Eric like that" I moaned out grabbing onto him trying to meet him thrust for thrust. But it was becoming even harder with how close I was to cumming.

"You feel so fucking good" he growled out while kissing my neck I felt the scrape of his fangs on my neck and knew that he was fixing to cum and so was I.

"Do it, Bite me, Drink from me" I moaned out I heard him growl before a blind hot pleasure shot through from my neck and ended in my core pushing me over the edge.

I started to feel light headed and knew that Eric was taking too much of my blood but he was not stopping I had drunk his blood before so I'm sure he could feel that he was taking too much. But I had no way of stopping him.

"Eric, Stop you are taking to much," I said trying to push him away but he was too strong the sound of him growling and drinking from me were the only sounds filling up the room. Before I could even try harder to get him to stop my vision was starting to go and I knew I would be blacking out soon if he didn't stop,

Before I fully blacked out I felt his body tense and he let go of my neck before biting into his arm and trying to get me to drink his blood only I was too weak to even open my mouth and I couldn't hold my eyes open.

"Come on, love you have to drink," he said my blood dripping down his face and neck I felt him pry open my mouth and his warm blood enter my mouth and start to heal my blood loss. The strength started to return to my body and I was able to open my eyes and started to push his arm away from me.

"I told you, I knew you would stop before it was too late," I said giving him a small sleepy smile I was very tired after all of that and being crushed did take a lot out of you. I was just happy that he was able to stop in time.

"I almost couldn't stop, Your blood is like nothing I have ever tasted before," he said while getting up and going to clean himself up and getting me a wet rag so I could clean myself up as well.

"You just need to take small sips to build up your tolerance to my blood so if you have to drink from me again we won't have to worry about you drain me," I said as he crawled into the bed and laid on his back I rolled over putting my head on his chest.

"Maybe we will talk more about it later, for now, you need to rest," he said pulling me closer into him I closed my eyes and gave into sleep.


	2. Dean Winchester Request Fluff

I had never given much thought to how I might die, I alway thought I would go down swining while killing a bunch of monsters. I was a hunter and it was bound to happen sooner or later, I had alway been alone up until about a year ago when I started to hunt with the Winchesters. They were both a pain in my ass always getting into trouble and dragging me right in with them. I had to say though that out of both brothers Dean was the one I had feelings for only he could never know about this.

Dean, Sam and me were hunting some type of monster I forgot what they called it and to be honest some of the names are way to hard to say so I just make up my own names for them. Well this one made you see your worst fear and feed off the fear you gave off before killing you. I had to get out of going on this hunt because I just knew that it would fuck with my head and boy was I right.

"I will never love you! You are a waste of my time and if you don't get yourself killed then I sure as hell will do it myself" The one standing in front of me looked just like Dean only I had to keep reminding myself that it was the monster and not truly him but when he spoke just like him it was hard to remember that.

"You're not real, Dean would never say something like that to me" I tried to hold onto that thought but when the monster started to speak again I felt my world fall apart.

"I am the real Dean you stupid little girl, Why would I ever love you? You are nothing but trouble you hold me back. Why would I want to be held down by just one worthless women when I can have as many as I want?" Ever word he spoke made me feel even worse and at this point I forgot that he was the monster and not the real dean but at this point I really didn't care. I knew that if Dean really knew of my feelings for him it would end in the same way. And before I knew it my world started to go black.

(Deans Pov)

I watched ___ crying and talking to the monster who took my shape I had a feeling she liked me But I had no clue it was that much. I had feelings for her too but being in our line of working things never ended well. It hurt me to think that the thing she fears the most is me rejecting her.

"___ don't listen to it, It's not real" I tried to bring her back but the sound of my voice only made her cry harder until her eyes rolled in the back of her head and blood started to come from her eyes nose and mouth I knew that I only had a little time before the monster drained her dry and I would lose her forever.

"Dean! Here!" I heard sam yell before my shotgun was thrown my way fully loaded with silver bullets. While it was feeding on ___ I took the chance to shot it right in its ugly heart. The thing screamed and then burst into flames. I thought that ___ would wake up by now only she looked pale and like she was not breathing. I ran over to her as sammy picked himself up off the floor after getting himself knocked out in the fight we had with the monster.

"She's not breathing sammy" I said as sam came over and looked at her pale face.

"She needs CPR dean, I can't do it with my arm being broke" Sammy said I looked at his arm and could clearly see the broken bone he was lucky that the bone didn't break through the skin,

"Right" I said as I started to do CPR praying to whoever was listening that she would wake up I couldn't lose her not now, not ever.

"Don't you fucking die on me ___ I need you" I said before pounding on her chest she took a deep breath and color started to return to her face only she didn't wake up.

"Come on I think all she needs now is some rest" Sam said before slowly standing up I grabbed ____ and laid her in the backseat of baby and headed back the bunker where Cas was waiting for us.

(Later,,,Your POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and found I was in a pitch black room and laying on a very soft bed and from what I could tell I was back in the bunker I had gotten used to the way this place smelled and nothing ever came close to it. But by how the bed felt I knew this was not my room and that worried me a little bit.

I tried to move only to find I was being held down by a arm over my stomach holding onto me like I was a life line. I looked over and came face to face with a sleeping dean and everything that monster had said came flooding back into my mind. I felt tears come to my eyes and tried to move dean's arm without waking him. I failed and the smallest move my body maid he was awake and looking at me..

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Dean said with a cheeky grin I tried to return but everytime I looked at him I saw the monster saying those things to me.

"Thinks, I'll just go to bed sorry for being such a burden" I said my voice cracking a little I just had to hold it together a little longer and than I could have a good cry and forget all about it.

"Wait! ____, We need to talk" Dean said while grabbing my arm making me unable to leave I tried to pull my arm free but he held onto it tighter.

"There is nothing to talk about dean" I said trying to hold myself together and I was failing

"What that monster was saying, It wasn't true" Dean's voice sounded so small but I felt a little hope that maybe he might feel the same way that I did.

"What do you mean? How do you know what it was saying?" I asked hoping that maybe he didn't see that the monster took his form.

" Would you at least look at me? It's kinda not fair me fixing to pour my heart out to your back" Dean said I could hear the smile in voice and I slowly turned to look at him he was so close to me his breath fanning over my face. I wanted to so badly lean in and kiss him and before I even knew what I was doing I had done just that.

"Oh my god! I'm-" Before I could even get anymore words out dean had crashed his lips to mine holding my head with his hands pulling me closer to him. His body was hard but yet soft and warm I melted into him I felt him run his tongue over my lip and I opened my mouth for him our tongues met and it was the best feeling in the world. Soon we had to part for breath but he didn't fully away from me his forehead was on mine and he was looking deeply into my ___ eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long, I never knew that you had feeling for me ____ but i'm glad I know now" Dean said giving me a warm and bright smile I felt all the worry and pain melt away and dean pulled me down in the bed with my head on his chest over his heart.

"Does this mean I can drive baby now?" I asked joking

"Don't push your luck" Dean said in a laugh I buried my face in his chest and let my eyes close feeling safe in his warm and strong arms.


	3. Seto Kaiba Smut

I hated that I was alone today, it was an important day only it seemed like someone forgot. The sound of my phone going off brought me out of my thoughts I walked over and seen it was a text my form Seto. 

"Happy anniversary ___ I have a few things to take care of and then will be home" at his words I felt hurt even though he remembered it still hurt that I was left alone. An idea came to mind an an evil grin stretched across my face.

I walked over to my wardrobe and found my baby blue lingerie it was the same color as his favorite dragon. I had gotten this for tonight but I was not fixing to wait for him. I grabbed the heels to match an grabbed my very long jacket and put it on before walking over to make sure everything was in place.

"Watch out Seto I'm coming for you" I grabbed the key to my (c/c) (c/t) and speed off to his office it was late at night so I knew he was the only one there.

I pulled into the parking spot and locked my car and headed inside the very tall building. His office was on the very top floor so it would take me some time to get up there.

After a long ride in the elevator, I finally made it to his office door. I opened the door without knocking. Seto looked up his fingers stopped over his keyboard. His bright blue eyes shone brightly by his computer light. He gave me a smirk before looking back at his screen.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm just about done," he said before going back to typing away on his keyboard. I rolled my eyes an undone the tie to my jacket and it fell to the floor the full moon shone on my pale skin. I walked over slowly to his desk his eyes watching the swaying of my hips he pushed his chair back away from his desk as I was now standing in front of him.

"I'm not waiting for you to get home," I said throwing one leg and then the other on either side of his hips so I was straddling him I started to rock my hips down on his. Seto put his large hands on my waist on my hips bring me down harder on his growing bulge.

"Bad girls get punished for not waiting," he said before his hand landed on my ass making it sting and making me moan out loud. I was dripping wet and by this point, I'm pretty sure I was leaving a wet spot on his pants.

"Mmm promise?" I moaned out as his hand came down harder on my round ass.

"Go to the bedroom and get on the bed, hands, and knees" Seto growled in my ear before biting down on the lobe I had forgotten he had a little room in his office for the nights he was too tired to get home. I slowly got down on shaky legs and started for the bedroom adding an extra sway to my hips I knew that as hard as I had made him he would not make me wait long. I did just as he said I crawled into the bed and was on my hands and knees when the door opened and he walked in. I heard him kick his shoes off and then his tie. I knew he was slowly undressing he did this knowing how badly I wanted to be the one doing this was apart of my punishment, I had been a bad girl after all. I was not prepared for the slap on my ass it made me arch my back and moan out loud. Seto rubbing his hand over where he had smacked before doing it again on the other cheek he did this for a little bit before running his finger up my slick cunt.

"Fuck you are dripping I'm gonna taste this sweet pussy but first I want you on your knees" at his words I was off the bed and on my knees in front of him I looked up at him and found that he was only in his jeans. Over the years Seto had taken the time to work out and he had quit the body to die for, and he was all mine. I undid his pants and he sprang free and was already dripping precum. I licked the tip loving how he tasted on my tongue before putting the head in my mouth and sucking hard trying to get more of the taste. I felt him put his hand in my hair and opened my mouth enough for him to fuck my throat how he wanted.

"Fuck! Yes! Just like that, Good girl, good girl_____" I heard him growl out in between thrust and by the way, he was moving I knew he would not last long. I hollowed out my cheeks as he trusted in my mouth sucking him off as best as I could. I looked up at him his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed tightly. I knew he was super close.

"Imma cum down your sweet throat and you are gonna swallow every drop" he moaned out as stream after stream of his hot cum ran down my throat making me moan at his sweet taste. Seto kicked off the rest of his pants before grabbing me by the arm and crashing his mouth down onto mine. He was rough and bit my bottom lip making me gasp opening my mouth to his tongue our tongues battled for dominance he won and I ended up on my back with him laying in between my legs. I felt his hot cock rub on my dripping pussy and trusted my hips up trying to get some friction where I needed it most.

His lips left mine before slowly leaving a trail of hot kisses and bites down my neck to my breasts I was a moaning and panting mess by the time he got to the ache in between my legs and just about lost it when he blew cold air on my swollen clit.

"FUck Please" I moaned as he ran his form my entrance to my clit, Seto was very skilled with his mouth and tongue and had me cumming in his mouth in no time. I felt him kiss his way back up my body stopping long enough to suck a mark on my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding up into his hard length.

"Beg me for it ___?" he asked his eyes were blown with lust there was only a little blue left everything else was black. I loved when he looked like this hair tousled and messy form my hands in his hair and his lips swollen from our kissing and him being hot and sweaty. He looked like a sex god, and he fucked like one too.

"Please Seto, I need you so bad" I moaned out trying to grind up into him only for him to hold my hips in place I hated when he got like this and loved it all at the same time. He loved making me beg for him.

"I know you can do better than that," he said before biting another mark into my neck making me grab onto his back pulling him closer to me.

"Please, Seto! I need you! I need you long hard Cock in me fucking me however you want. I need you to make me cum the only way you know how. I want you to fuck me and leave marks all over me so everyone knows who I belong too" at my words he pushed into me making my head spin and me see stars I loved him being rough with me. He was always right kind of sweet and right kind of rough.

"Fuck! I love the way you squeeze me ___ you feel so fucking good" he growled out I grabbed onto his back running my nails down to his ass making him go deeper and harder. I couldn't even speak at this point I was too far gone.

"Please, Harder, Make me cum" I was a moaning begging mess and only Seto could get me like this, I had other boyfriends before but none got me like Seto did. He knew all the spots that made me how like a fucking cat in heat and make my toes curl.

"Who do you belong to?" Seto growled out slamming into me extra hard I knew he was fixing to cum and so was I, I was fucking close I was almost there i just needed a little help. When I didn't answer him he put his hand on my throat choking me pushing me over the edge.

"You Seto only you" I was able to finally say my walls clamping down on him making him through till his hips stopped moving his lips met mine in a slow lazy kiss.

"That's right" he smirked rolling over off of me throwing his arm over his head making his muscles stretch in a very abling way making me lick my lips.

"Don't get cocky now Seto" I said rolling over putting my head on his chest looking up at him he had sweat running down his neck I licked his neck I heard him growl before I was flipped over with a smirking Seto on top of me.

"I have every right to be, you are mine in every way and you will be my wife," he said before kissing my neck I was thrown off by his words and my heart swelled. I pushed Seto until I was top and he had his hands on my waist.

"Seto Kaiba is that your way of asking me to marry you? " I asked looking down at him I had so many feelings running through just then sure me and him have been together for years but never in my wildest dreams did I think that would ever happen.

"Ah, I had everything planned out but someone had to jump ahead" Seto said he tapped my leg wanting me to let him up and rolled over and got into a sitting position and watched him walk naked to his jacket he messed around with it until he found what he was looking for an came back over to the bed. Not caring that he was naked he got down on one knee and looked me right in the eyes.

"(Y/N) (L/N) will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? Will you marry me?" At his words, tears were running down my face in a steady stream.

"Yes, yes, of course, I will marry you!" I said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

I had no clue what was gonna happen next but what I did know was that no matter what I would be by Seto's side.


	4. Fire Fist Ace smut request

It was a hot and sunny day on the Moby Dick and everyone is was in rush to get things ready to dock at the summer Island we was coming up on. I grabbed the box from Marco and sat it down before taking off my drenched top leaving me in my shorts and bikini top. I could hear the boys making noise at the my way of dress but I really didn't pay them any mind. Not only was I whitebeard blood Daughter I was the girlfriend of the second division commander Fire Fist Ace.

"Oi Oi you are gonna make Ace lose his mind, You," I heard Marco say as he moved over another box I gave him a cheeky smirk and started to help once again I could feel eyes on me every time I moved and knew they belonged to Ace.

"That's the Idea Mr pineapple" I said using his nickname I had giving him I heard him growl something under his breath and before I could ask him what he was saying I heard the loud sound of land and knew we would be docking soon. I ran back into my room and grabbed my money pouch and a different pair of shoes and headed for the deck. I stood in between Marco and Ace and leaned into Ace and felt him wrap his arm around me pulling me into his side. Even though he had eaten the flame flame fruit he could control his body temp and that was something I was very grateful for.

"Have fun my children, Look after your sister everyone" I heard my father say as he looked down at me, I had no clue why he babied me I was a damn good fighter and had saved I don't even know how many of theses guys ass. But we was family and I would do it all over again. It was one thing I loved about my father's crew.

"You guys go alone I have some shopping to get done" I said giving Marco a evil grin and pushing off of Ace before jumping off the side of the ship and walking into the town. I had no clue what the name of this town was but they had amazing clothes and even some very sexy league i had hoped to pick something up, I knew I would need something sexy if my plan was to work.

I loved Ace but he's so gentle like i'm going to break. I am hoping to break some of that control he has. I had no clue how long I had been gone but by the time I had stopped shopping the sun had gone down the town parties were in full swing. I seen Ace standing off to the side with a drink in his hand and a girl was rubbing up on him and Ace didn't even seem to care or stop her.

I was pissed and hurt, how dear let some female rub up on him like a cat in heat and not even try and push her away, we had been together for one and half years. Without even thinking about I walked over to where they wore and pulled the girl off of Ace. They both feel to the floor one being fast asleep and the other glaring up at me.

"That's my man you're rubbing up on bitch" I said through gritted teeth my devil fruit power showing with how angry I am. I had eaten the Neko Neko fruit Lioness model. Ace awoke right as Marco was pulling me off the girl who was a bloody mess

"What did I miss? "Ace asked but shrank down under the glare I sent his way.

"Marco I'm going back to the ship" I said trying to get a hold on my temper I had a feeling that Ace was right behind me but I didn't care. I finally made it to the ship and no one was there they were still partying on the island.

"Babe, please talk to me" he begged from his spot on the bed

"Why didn't you stop her? She was rubbing up all on you" I said letting the hurt and anger show through my voice I kept to the other side of the room I knew if I was closer he would try and touch me and I would be putty in his hands.

"I didn't even know what she was doing, I had fallen asleep and woke up to marco pulling you off of some women" I could tell by the tone of his voice he was not to pleased about that but neither was I.

"Your lucky I didn't kill her" I growled out I hated that he randomly fell asleep at times things like that would not happen if he could control it.

"Come here" Ace said giving me a dirty smile this was new for him

"I'm still way to pissed for you to touch me Ace" I said my cat ears still were stuck on the top of my head and so were my fangs showing just how close I was to letting the animal have full control over me.

"Come here, Now" Ace all but growled out making something in me snap and obey him I felt my heart start to race, Was always gentle with me and always acted as if I could break so for him to command me to come to him was very different and it was something I wanted to explore more of.

"What" I asked when I got to where my knees were touching the bed Ace grabbed my hips and pulled me into him I could feel how happy his was and I was so confused as to what brought this on.

"Do you even realize how sexy you look when you are this mad? Or how badly I want to fuck you right now? Your anger makes me so excited in the weirdest ways" Ace said before crashing his mouth to mine I felt all the anger and hurt fly out the window at his words and touch and knew that I might be getting the one thing I had been after for a while if things kept going on this way.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I said once he let us up for air I knew I was playing with fire in more ways than one but it was the thrill of getting burned that made it all the more worth it.

Ace gave me a smirk before he grabbed me by my waist and I ended up on my back with a smirking Ace ontop of me in between my legs. I could feel how hard he was but knew he could get a lot harder.

"Oh trust me, by the time I'm done with you i'll make sure you won't forget who you belong to" Ace said before crushing our mouths together in a hot and frenzied kiss. I had no idea why he was acting this way, I was the one who was pissed not him.

"Not that i'm complaining but what brought this on?" I asked breathless as he started to bite and suck on my neck as he made the tip of his finger burn hotter to cut my top and shorts off of me leaving me in the sexy undies and bra I had bought today for him. I heard him take in a breath before letting it out and started to kiss his way to my breasts.

"You were flirting with the salesman at the store" was all he said before taking off my bra and putting my hard nipple into his mouth. Ace mouth felt like it was burning me form the inside it I grabed fistfulls of his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"Fuck Ace" I ground my hips up to meet his hardness wishing that nothing was in between us and that he would fuck me already. I was loving this new roughness he was showing me. Before I realized it me and him wore both naked and he was back in between my legs his long hard length was leaking precum.

"Put your hands above your head and don't move them or I will tie you down" Ace growled and waited for me to do what he wanted i really wanted to fight him on this but something inside of me was telling me to go with it and give him what he wants.

As I did what he asked Ace was now face to face with my dripping pussy and I knew then it would take everything in my power not to move my hands. When Ace would eat me out I loved to run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer to me and he knew that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt his hot tongue run from my opening to my clit where he started slowly by running the flat of his tongue over my bundle of nerves to biting and sucking it. I had to grab onto the bedding in order to not grab onto his hair while Ace ate me out he was making happy growling sounds like I was the best thing he had ever had. At this point my body was thrusting up to meet his tongue and hopped that he would stop teasing me and make me cum or fuck me already.

"Ace, Please" I was a sobbing moaning mess by the time he sucked hard on my clit and added his fingers into this and when he did that I would not be able to hold to hold on cumming. I could feel it building up it was like hot lava running through my veins and wanting to come free and I had no hope of holding it back when Ace bit into my buddlen. My head was thrown back and my legs was holding him into place as I ground myself on him as I came in his mouth and on his face.

When I finally started to come down and was able to open my eyes I was face to face with him his brown eyes were almost black form his lust and form the looks of things he was about ready to snap and fuck me into the mattress.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste? You taste better than any food or drink I have ever had in my life, I could spend all day and night eating you out and never get tired of it" Ace said as he ruted his hips on mine he didn't enter me but the feeling of his hard and hot manhood so close to where I wanted it most made my insides clench.

"I like the way you taste too" I said thinking back to all the times I had him in my mouth and all the times he had cum down my throat or fucked my mouth how he wanted. Ace might of treated me like i was made of glass but he sure was dirty when he wanted to be.

"I know you do, but I can't wait any longer I need to be inside of you" Ace said as he got into ready to fuck me like I wanted him too and I hopped he didn't hold back.

"Please" was the only word I could get out as Ace thrusted forward into me he didn't stop like he normally did, no he pounded into me right off the bat and I was loving every minute of it.

"Fuck you are so tight" Ace growled into my ear as he started to leave bite marks on my neck I was trying to meet him thrust for thrust but with how hard he was going and how fast it was damn near impossible so I grabbed onto his back and held on and enjoyed the ride.

"Ace, fuck yes" I moaned out while grabbing onto his back and running my nails down his back grabbing onto his ass holding him closer to me and making him go deeper than before. Soon I felt like I was going to hit my peak and by the way Ace was thrusting I knew he was too.

"Who do you belong to?" Ace all but growled out I found it hard to respond to him until I felt him put his hand around my throat. He didn't choke me but he put his hand there I was finally able to find the words right as my orgasma hit.

"You! Fuck Ace I belong to you" I said as my legs held him tighter to me and my nails left red marks down his back. I felt something warm flood inside of me and knew that he found his release as well. Ace rolled off of me and we both laid there trying to catch our breath.

"Was I too rough with you?" Ace asked me I could hear the worry in his voice and rolled over so I was laying on his chest.

"Not at all, I really enjoyed myself" I said kissing his chest Ace pulled me closer to him and I started to doze off to the sound of his heart beat.

"I love you" The sound of Ace's voice saying those three little words made tears come to my eyes, There was no doubt in my mind that I loved this man with everything I had in me but to hear him say it first made me feel so good.

"I love you too" I felt him grab my face and I was looking into his deep brown pools he calls eyes and before I could open my mouth to ask him what was wrong his lips were on mine.

"You have no idea how happy you make me, I don't want anyone else but you" he said as he laid us both back down to get some rest.


	5. Alucard Smut Request

They say that everyone has a mate, and once you find your mate nothing and no one can take you away from them. I was not a normal human being I was a feral muntin of the cat kind and with my power, I can change into a large cat or a small one it really depended on what I needed. **  
**

“ (Y/N) I have a need for you to take the wild geese and go and track down the vampire who is draining a town full of people” I looked over at my boss who just so happens to be the one who was the master or monsters and I fit right in with that. I was a monster and I had no problem with that.

“Of course, my Master,” I said bowing down to her before walking out of the door It was about 30 years since the blitz in London and they were still waiting for this Alucard guy to show up. I had come to Sir Integra just after that day having saved her life back then and I was the one who helped run things after. I did just about anything she needed me to and with the power I had I could go days without sleep and would be just fine.

“Let’s go Pip grab the guys, we got a job to do,” I said looking over at my best guy friend as he lit up a cancer stick. In the acatke, on the manner, Pip was wounded so badly and almost died only to bring himself back from death by drinking the blood and becoming a vampire.

“Oi (Y/N) where are we headed?” he said as the guys got into the jeeps

“We’re going to cheddar to kill a vampire” I said grinning my fangs on full show Pip smiled back.   
  
(Later)

I walked into the manner after writing up a report and headed down to my room I knew my master was asleep and would give it to her in the morning. I heard the sound of gunshots and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my master’s room where I came face to face with sears and her big ass gun. She kicked open the door flashing everyone when I heard her gasp.

“Master!” She yelled out before lowering her gun I, on the other hand, kept my tense stance.

“What the hell is going on? Master are you alright?” I asked coming to stand close to her as I walked more into the room the scent of this man made me purr out before I could stop myself making My master looked at me with a raised brow.

“Yes, I’m sure you would like to know who this is (Y/N) this is Alucard the one who we have all been waiting to return,” she said while sitting on the bed I felt a pull towards this man and was hoping like hell he was not my mate.  

“Well if there is no danger than I shall take my leave, good night master,” I said not looking over Alucard and walked out of the room. I had no clue what was going to happen now but I had a feeling I was being followed and just as I opened my door Alucard was sitting in my chair.

“So you took my place while I was gone?” he asked with a bored tone I had to give it to him he sure was sexy.

“Somewhat, I’m not really human so I can do things other can’t trust me though it’s been really boring,” I said thinking all of the times I went on hunts only to come up with someone who was not worth even my time to fight.

“Tell me how old are you?” I looked over at him finding that he looked like someone I had met before only I could not put my finger on where i had seen him before.

“Eh, about 300 years old give or take,” I said sitting down on my bed he was nice to talk to even if he is prying into my life. Even though I know this I find myself unable to hold back when he asks me things.  “If you have nothing else to say I’m gonna get some sleep,” I said as I pulled the blankets back so I could get into bed I felt the air around me heat back up and knew that Alucard had left.

(One Month Later)

“You was reckless! If I didn’t step in you would have been killed” Alucard growled form everything I knew about him the only one he truly cared about was our master and the police girl.

“Oh please, I can’t be killed, trust me I would have been dead a long time ago,” I said stripping off my top to show him I was healed I felt his cool body get closer to mine and felt him run his fingers down my back.

“Tell me when do you plan to stop fighting this and give in?” he growled out his face close to my neck inhaling my scent.

“I have no clue what you mean,” I said turning around to face him and felt my knees go weak at the look on his face.

“You are my mate, my queen, my fourth bride,” he said with each kiss to my lips before deepening the kiss and stealing my breath away. I was lost to his touch and the taste of him I knew what he was saying was true but I was still going to make him fight for it. I was not the type to lay down and give in, I was a fighter.

“Oh really? You think that? Hmm, how about you prove it then” I said holding him close to my body his cool hard body felt wonderful against my hotter body with what I am I ran a little hotter than normal.

“I plan on it” Before I knew it I was laying on my back naked with a very sexy powerful vampire laying on top of me kissing sucking on my neck. I could feel his fangs scrape my neck and turned my head a little more giving him more room to work with. I had a plan to fight him but I didn’t say I would not enjoy what he was doing.

While Alucard was working on my neck I tightened the hold on his hips and flipping us over so I was on top and I leaned down to crash his mouth to mine our fangs clashing and our tastes mingled together making me moan. I could feel how hard he was and wanted to taste him badly so I started to kiss down his neck leaving little bites as I went until I was face to face with his manhood. He was the biggest I had ever seen and couldn’t wait till he was inside of me.

“Who said you could be on top? I heard him growl out as I licked the tip tasting him I locked my eyes with his before taking him fully into my mouth and down my throat making myself gag on him. I felt him grab onto my hair and held me in place before thrusting up and fucking my mouth while he was doing that I started to rub on his balls making him lose his pace and thrust up into me a little harder.

“Fuck, You suck my cock so well, take all of me I plan to cum down you pretty little throat” Alucard growled out before fucking my throat how he wanted I loved how he was using me even though I was on top he was very much in control and I loved a man who knew what he wanted and could take control of me in the bedroom. I knew he was close and sucked extra hard on him making him jump over the edge and cumming down my throat. I slowly sat up keeping his cock in my mouth as long as I could before I let him go with a loud pop and licked my lips. Before I knew it I was back on my back and he was raging hard again.

Alucard kissed me biting my lip till I opened my mouth to him and our tongues dueled for dominance. He won in the end only because he cheated by playing with my clit. I was dripping wet and was close to begging him to fuck me. I don’t even remember the last time I had been fucked good and hard.

“Your dripping already and I have barely even touched you, my queen,” he said while speeding up his pace I was a moaning mess by the time I felt his long as fuck tongue plunge into my hot wet cunt fucking me. I arched up and grabbed a fist full of his hair and was pulling him closer to me my claws starching his scalp making him groan.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop, make me cum on your tongue” I begged while I started to thrust into wet needy cunt on his warm tongue I heard him growl and throw my head back at the feeling, it sent me on my clit. I was so close to coming that when he pinched my clit it sent me over the edge Alucard was making a happy sucking sound as if I was the best thing he has ever tasted in his life.

“Are you ready for me?” Alucard said as he moved his body back up was he was nestled in between my legs I was more than ready for him. I wanted him to fuck me tell I could not move anymore.

“Fuck me, Make me your, Make me forget about anyone else but you” I moaned out while thrusting my hips up into his feeling his hard manhood rubbing on my clit.

“As you wish” was the last thing I heard before my world was crashing down when he plunged into my cunt fucking me right off the bat. Alucard didn’t wait to let me adjust he fucked me like he was a man possessed. My nails were digging down into his back drawing blood making him growl out his fangs got longer. I could feel I was losing control of my animal side and flipped us over where I was on top of him. Alucard grabbing my hips and started to thrust upon me as I took control of the speed and rode him how I wanted. I was so fucking close to cumming that I had nothing else On my mind but finding my peak.

“Fuck, Yes, Fuck me just like that! You feel so good inside me” I moaned out I was flipped back onto my back with him on top of me the whole time we were fighting for who was going to be on top. Our fucking was more like a fuck and fight only this time no one would die.  

“Who do you belong to” I heard him growl in my neck but I was too far gone to speak and was only able to moan for him.  The feeling of his hand around my neck choking me brought me back to myself and I could understand what he had asked me.

“You! I belong to you!” with my words I felt him sink his fangs into my neck drinking my blood I had this uncontrollable urge to bite him as well and did just that. Marking him as my mate for the rest of his undead life. The feeling of him sucking my blood pushed me over the edge and I came screaming his name my nails going down his back drawing blood.

When I finally came back to myself I realized that he was no longer on top of me and that a blanket was over us both. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest where his heart should be beating only to find it wasn’t. Alucard’s cool body helped to cool me down after our mating.

“Well, That was fun,” I said yawning my eyes were getting heavy and knew sleep was not far off

“Agreed” was the last thing I heard before I was pulled into the darkness of the dreamworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Please Comment and don't forget to request I am open to anything


	6. Sebastian Request, Angry at reader for almost dieing and sexy smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Is very angry at you for almost dying and decides to give you a punishment, Or is it?

“(F/N) watch over our master” Sebastian ordered me while he went to take care of the threat to our home. I was a Neko demon making me part cat and I could change my size and what type of cat I wanted to change into. I was the only type of cat Sebastian could have because Ceil was not allergic to me.

“Why do you get all the fun?” I growled out from my spot beside Ceil I could tell he was losing his patience.

“Just do it, later I will give you cream” my eyes lit up at that thought I loved cream, I wonder if he would warm it up for me?

“Fine, but next time I get to play,” I said keeping a close eye on ceil as Sebastian went to fight.

Sebastian was in the middle of fighting the strong demon, I felt there was more closing in on us and I knew Sebastian could not step in and save up so I did it myself and took out all the low-level demons.

I must have missed one because I just had enough time to block the knife from hitting Ceil right in the chest. I normally heal with wounds but for some reason I this was not healing. I felt my world spin and my breath come out in short bursts. I could hear voices but I had no clue what they were saying or even who they were.

“You can not die (F/N) that an order!” I was finally able to get my hearing back and somehow ended up on the ground. I could feel strong arms holding me and my head was on someone’s lap. My eyes blinked a couple of times before I could fully see right and found I was looking up at the angry eyes of Sebastian his human colored eyes bled away to his demon fuish eyes. and I knew that I was in a lot of trouble.

“What happened?” I asked my voice coming out cracked and hoarse

“You almost died silly girl” I heard Ceil say I could hear the worry in his voice but he also sounded relieved that I was alive and talking.

“Oh, Well that sucks” Was the smart thing that came out of my mouth I slowly sat up the whole time Sebastian kept his eyes on me and never said a word. His eyes changed back to normal but I knew he was pissed and I would hear about this when me and him were alone.

“Indeed” Sebastian finally said as I was standing back on my feet the bright sunny sky gave way tonight and I had a feeling I was unctuousness for a long time.

“Go to our room while I put Master to bed,” Sebastian said his voice giving none of his anger away but I knew I would have hell to pay once Ceil was in bed.

Thinking I might be able to sway him on his anger I changed into my black kitten form and waited for him in the room like he asked of me. I normally got what I wanted this way.

“Don’t think that just because you are a very cute kitten I will forget everything” I heard Sebastian’s cold tone of voice and knew I was in big trouble. Normally this form got me out of all kinds of trouble.

“Change back” he growled out as he locked the door and started to undress down to his pants.

“I’m sorry you told me to protect Ceil and that’s what I was doing. How was I to know it was a demon killing blade?” I asked sitting up on the bed naked now that I was back in my normal form. My clothes did not follow me in my forms.

“That you did, I did not tell you to almost die through” with each word he came closer to me his demonic energy getting stronger making me start to sweat I was a half strong demon but Sebastian was my master and his will was stronger than mine.

“No, you didn't” my voice no louder than a whisper I looked down and beard my neck showing my submission. I was by no means normally submissives but for times like these, it was good to be able to change roles.

“Good kitten, Come here” he purred standing at the end of the bed I crawled over and looked up at his pale skin all the way up to his bright glowing eyes he was ratiding power and dominance.

I felt him grab my neck tight enough to choke and cut off my air but not tight enough for me to black out.

“If you ever do something so foolish again I will not be so leaneght on your punishment” he growled out before I was flipped onto my stomach before I could really think I was put on my hands and knees.

“Please! I know how bad you want his soul master I did it for you” I cried as I felt him strike my backside making it sting and leave a throbbing in my core I loved to be spanked but I had a feeling I would not be getting happy ending this time.

“I do not care! you mean more to me than any soul (F/N) (L/N)” Sebastian growled before he hit me three times in a row I was trying so hard not to moan and move around knowing he would not be happy if I did but it was so hard to stay still.

“I’m sorry!” I barely got out before he was smacking my reddened backside some more.

“It is not a punishment if you enjoy it (F/N)” he growled out his voice going even sexier than it normally was, I knew this sound all too well he only used this voice in the bedroom. I could feel something dripping down my leg and knew it was my wetness and if it was dripping this bad I knew that he would comment on it.

“My you are dripping, it’s even running down your thighs, do you like me spanking you this much (F/N)?” he asked

“Yes!” my answer turned into a deep throaty moan as he ran his ungloved finger up my soaking slit to my clit making my body shake and my toes crole. I felt him move back away from me and whimpered a little at the loss of his warmth.

“Come here (F/N)” he said I slowly got off the end of the bed and looked at him my breath catching in my throat at the sight of him. He was burning so hot that he had a light shin of sweat on his abs and body and his normal dress pants had a very big bulge. I was not the only one who enjoyed spanking.

“Yes, master,” I said keeping my eyes down I could still feel his anger and tried to please him as much as I could.

“I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock, I did promise you cream after all,” Sebastian said his eyes going back to their warm reddish color. A smirk was on his face at his words little by little I could feel him become a little calmer.

I got down on my knees and looked up at him from my spot on the floor and started to undo his pants and pulled them down. I leaned up and started to kiss and lick around on his stomach leaving little love bites as I go. I got his pants finally undone and they fell to his knees. His hard cock sprang free and was already dripping precum I used the flat side of my sandpaper tongue and licked the tip. I heard him groan and his cock jump from my touch, I loved his taste he was sweet and salty and warm.

“Suck me Kitten” he moaned out I felt him put his hand in my hair, I opened my mouth and sucked the tip into my hot wet cavern I used my tongue to lick around on him while I sucked and he started to thrust in my mouth. He loved it when I would use my tongue he said it always felt amazing.

“Such a good girl, Suck me just like that, Fuck!” I heard him say as I sucked extra hard on him and then deep throated him. he was not the type to say too much in bed unless I wanted him to talk dirty I was the one who was the vocal one in bed, form screaming, moaning and begging.

I loved to suck him it always made me hot and wet and I found myself humping my own foot trying to get friction. I put my hand between my folds and started to rub my clit I was so hot and wet I was leaving a puddle on the floor. Sebastian thrust a little more into my mouth making me moan around his long hard length.

“Get ready kitten” I heard him groan before he grabbed my head holding me still, I opened my mouth wider and relaxed my throat for him as he started to fuck my mouth and throat. I fixed my tongue so every time he would thrust in or out my sandpaper tongue dragged over his cock. The taste of his precum was thick on my tongue and I knew he would be cumming soon I ran my tongue harder on him as he fucked my throat and felt him shove into deep in my throat before squirt after squirt filled up my mouth and throat. Sebastian pulled his still hard cock out of my mouth and watched me closely on the floor my hand still buried in my pussy. The taste of his cum was like heaven in my mouth I left it there for a few minutes savoring the taste.

“Get on your back in the middle of the bed kitten,” he said sounding so much better I could not hear any type of anger in his voice and his energy was not like it was. I stood up on shaky legs and started for the bed only to be stopped by his hand on my arm pulling me back into him. I looked up at him trying to find why he stopped me only for him to grab the back of my neck and pull me in crashing his mouth to mine making me moan out at the taste of him. Sebastian pulls away and lets me go and I have to think about what he wanted me to do before the hot steamy kiss he gave. I walk over on jello-like legs and get into the bed and roll over onto my back and wait for what he wants me to do next. Sebastian stands just out of reach form me and looks over my body from head to toe making my pussy clench and throb at the looks he is giving me.

“Spread your legs kitten, show me your pretty pink pussy, I wanna see how soaking wet you are” he growls out before grabbing his length and starts to jack himself off. I moan at the sight and spread my legs for him I am drenched and my clit is swollen and in need. He stops what he is doing before crawling onto the bed and buries his face in my pussy without warning.

“Ah! Fuck yes!” I moan out at finally getting what I truly wanted Sebastian is amazing with his tongue and has me close to cumming so fast. But before I reach my edge he pulls away from his mouth and chin covered in my juices. I watch him lick his lips and feel myself throb at the sight.

“I could eat your pussy all day and night but I must be inside of your kitten, I have to feel you fall apart warp around me. I want to feel your nails dig into my back as I fuck you hard and roughly. I need to feel you bite and mark me just as I'm going to do to you” Sebastian growled out

“Please, I need it” I was close to sobbing I wanted to cum so badly and each word made me throb Sebastian was a godman these and he loved to make me beg for him.

“You say that kitten but I think you need to prove it to me,” he said leaning into my neck where he bit a mark into it making my hips thrust up into his and making me moan he knows how much I love it when he marks me.

“Fuck! Please! Sebastian, I need you, I need to feel you fuck me, make me cum like only you can! I wanna feel bite into my neck as you cum so everyone who sees it knows who I belong too” I begged I could tell I hit my mark as he slammed forward thrusting his cock deep inside of me stretching me to my limits.

“You say the sweetest things kitten” he groans out I feel him started to thrust into me and I grab onto his back my nails leaving marks as he fucks me hard and rough.

“Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Shit! Right there!” I’m a moan and begging mess when he hits my G-spot dead on. I was starting to see stars it was good. I knew that it would not last long not with how he was fucking me. Before I knew it Sebastian flips us so I’m on top and he is on the bottom.

“Ride me Kitten” was all he said I put my hands on his chest and started to rock my hips starting out slowly but quickly losing myself in the feelings my head thrown back and my nails leaving bloody trails down his chest. I was so close to cumming and so was he his eyes were glowing pink and he was thrusting up into me and I slammed myself roughly on his cock.

“ So close” I was moaning and screaming, my eyes were closed and that gave him enough time to put me on my back again and started to pound into me roughly. My legs wrapped around him and my nails digging into his back. I felt his teeth and lips on my neck and was able to bite him like he liked at this angle.

As he bit down on my neck drawing blood it was just what I needed to push me over the edge and I came screaming his name and leaving bloody marks on his back. I felt him freeze on top of me and felt squirt after squirt of hot cum fill me up. I felt him slowly pull out and lay down beside me before I was finally able to hear and see anything. My body felt like jello and parts of me were numb but I felt happy and stated. Sebastian pulled me into his side and I rolled over and put my head on his chest enjoying his warmth.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, You are the one person not allowed to die” he said his face buried into my hair inhaling my scent.

“I promise” I barely got out before I was dragged into the world of darkness


	7. John Winchester Smut Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited

You had known John Winchester for so many years you had lost count. He had helped you take care of your father after he was killed by a werewolf and saved you that same night from the very same monster. After that, you had tagged along with him learning about the things that go bump in the night and becoming a hunter.

“You sure about this doll? It is Halloween after all, I’m sure there is gonna be something needing to be killed” I heard John say form his spot on the bed I had just gotten back from the store after hearing about a Halloween party going to happen today. I knew that tonight was the busiest night of the year but I had always loved this holiday and I was not about to pass up the chance to dress sexy and get candy. Plus the way John was looking at me from his spot on the bed made me want to push him and see if I can finally make him snap and fuck me.

“I’m sure John, Now how do I look?” I asked taking a sexy pose I heard his intake for breath and found that he was looking me up and down like he wanted to eat me. My outfit for the night was a gothic type corset dress with six nic hooker boots and I had done my make up extra dark and had got the fake fangs to make myself look like a vampire. I know it was wired dressing up as something I would normally kill but the way John was now looking at me was worth it.

“Damn baby girl” I heard him groan out before falling back on the bed

“I’m gonna take that as a good thing, Get some rest John I’m sure the big bads will be there tomorrow,” I said grabbing my clutch and walking to the front door of our shared hotel. I heard him sit up and looked back over my shoulder at him he had his eyes glued to my ass and as I walked I swayed my hips a little more than I needed to I heard him cuss before closing the door and walking out.

(At the Party)

I was having a great time there was loud music drinks and even cute guys around all on the dance floor. I was in the middle of the floor in between two guys and we were all grinding on each other. I liked it but it was not the right person’s hands on my waist I wanted rough worker’s hand and a tight hold. These hands were soft and smooth and were holding me loosey I started to walk away when I felt hands pull me back to a strong hard body and felt a beard on the side of my neck. I looked with the corner of my eye and found John and he looked pissed.

“Get back to the hotel now” He growled out with each word he spoke he grabbed onto me a little tighter making hold back moan at the rough touch.

“Make me” I challenged back not thinking about the tone of his voice or the fact that he was looking like he was ready to kill.

“Doll I’m barely holding on to the urge to kill everyone here now move it before I put you over my shoulder” John was normally not like this and I had no clue what brought this all but I found myself getting wet with how he was talking and acting. I did as he said and walked out of the club and headed for the hotel that was only a block away from where I was.

I barely make it inside the room when I’m grabbed and pushed up against a wall with a very angry hunter glaring down at me. I felt even more turned on with this I had never seen this side of John before but I wanted more of it.

“Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?” he growled out his voice going lower and his face getting closer to mine where we were sharing the same breath. I was pushed against him and he was rock hard in more ways than one.

“No clue, but you ruined my fun” I pouted not thinking about what I was really saying I was pretty drunk after all.

“Fun? You think any of them could fuck you as good as me? Could make you cum better than I can? Sweetheart you are mine and I do not share” He said I felt my heart speed up at his words I had wanted this form the start but I had no clue this would really happen, If I would’ve known that dancing and grinding up on a bunch of other guys would have made him snap I would have done it a long time ago.

“Don’t play with me John” I said my eyes lowering when I realized he might not really mean what he is saying, Maybe he found out how I truly feel and is playing some sick joke on me.

“I’m not playing baby, You have no clue how close I came to ripping all of the little boys apart for touching what’s mine, You make me so fucking crazy” he growled while thrusting his lower body into mine I could feel how hard he was making my mind go to a more dirtier place. I was already horny and having him this close talking to me like that was not helping at all.

Before I could say anything he crushed his mouth to mine and pulled me even tighter to himself I could feel every hard plane of his body and wanted to feel his skin on my body, I wanted to feel him pound into me. I wanted him to fuck me.

“I’m gonna make you fucking cum so many times you will never forget who you belong too,” John said before kissing me again I felt him lift me and my legs wrapped around him his jean-clad hips I was grinding myself on him before I even realized it. I felt John start to move and then I ended up on my back with John leaning over me.

John started to trail kissing and bites down my neck and sucked a big mark into the side where my neck and shoulder meet making me arch up and moan loudly. I felt him start to take off my top and his lips started to go were new skin was bear. I was a painting and moaning mess by the time he got to my pants after taking off my heels I was free of my pants and was left in my sexy red bra and panties. John spread my legs open and I felt his warm breath on my pantie glad pussy.

“Look at this baby you are soaked, I bet you taste so fucking good, Want me to taste you?” I felt his words and could not help but moan out at the feeling of the vibration on my wet pussy.

“Yes, please John” I was not against begging if that would get me what I wanted

“You beg so nicely,” he said before moving my panties aside and licking a hot wet strip up my slit making me moan and arch my back I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me I was a moan and begging mess already and he had not really done much yet.

“fuck, John” I moaned out as he put his tongue so far inside me I could tell he was enjoying himself by the growls and moaning he was doing while eating me out. I was fucking his face by the time he was holding my hips still.

“I want you to cum all over my face doll,” He said pulling back enough to speak but close enough that I could feel each word making me gush even more than I already was. John went back to eating me bringing me so close to cumming I just needed a little more to push me over the edge. I felt John move his hand and I felt him pinch my clit and that sent me over the edge I came with his name on my lips and holding his face to me.

“You taste so fucking good! I could eat you all day long” John said while kissing up my body I felt lazy but yet I still wanted more I was not about to pass up the chance to fuck John Winchester.

“Please John” I begged while he put my nipple in his mouth I found that I was naked and had no clue when this happened. but at that time I was not complaining as John had his way with my body.

“Please what Doll?” John asked his naked body pushing mine down I felt all of him and I knew then and there if I would have died I would die Happy.

“Fuck me, I need to feel you inside of me” I moaned out while wrapping my legs around his waist and thrusting my hips up into his I felt his long hard cock brush my wet folds and felt myself get even wetter.

“You don’t know what you’re asking me, sweetheart,” he said while putting his face in my neck I wanted him so badly and I could tell he wanted me as well I could feel it. He was long and hard and I wanted him to fuck me hard and fast.

“Yes I do, Please I have wanted this for so long” I begged him still thrusting myself upon him his cock hitting me each time I knew if I kept going I would make myself come.

“If we do this, you are mine, I won’t share with you anyone else,” John said looking me dead in the eyes I was fine with this after tonight I didn’t want anyone else touching me.

“Make me your John,” I said pulling him down for a hot wet kiss, I felt him move around before he was balls deep inside me I pulled back from the kiss and cried out he was so large and inside of me so deep I felt like I would never get him out again.

“You are so tight baby” he groaned before he started a fast and rough pace I was heaven with how he was pounding into me.

“Fuck, Yes, just like that” I was digging my nails into his back spurring him on to fuck me faster I was so close to cumming already and I could tell he was too with how he was fucking me.

“Scream my name” he growled out while bitting into my neck close enough to break the skin I felt my body tense up as I came holding onto him with everything I had.

I felt him roll over off me and pull me into his side we were both breathing hard trying to catch our breath I felt sore and achy in the best kinds of ways.

“I think you might be a vampire,” I said touching the bite mark and finding a little blood from where he bit me.

“your one to talk I think you might have clawed me up pretty good baby and you did bite the shit out of me too” He said turning his head so I can see the bite mark on his neck I had no clue when I had done did that but if his neck looked liked that I’m scared to look at his back.

“I’m sorry,” I said feeling bad about the marks and being so rough with him.

“Don’t be you gave as good as you got” he said finally breathing normally again I felt so tired and looked at the clock to find that it was a few minutes of Halloween lift.

“Happy Halloween doll” I heard before I passed out


	8. Alucard Smut Request: Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on my tumblr

Alcared was many things, but he was not the type to share or play nice with others. That is how I found myself now trying to get him to back down from killing the poor man who was not aware I was already happily taken. 

“You dare put your filthy hands on what belongs to me?” Alucard all but growled out I felt myself become wet I loved when he got like it. Alucard was a dominant person but when he got like this it did something for me. 

“Now Alucard let the poor man go” I poured while molding my body to his side I felt Alucard pull me closer before looking down at me. 

“He needs to learn his place” Alucard growled out flashing his fangs in a snarl making me shiver with want. 

“I’m sure he learned his place, How about we work on putting your anger to better use?” I said rubbing up on him trying to spare the poor man I’m sure our master would not be pleased if Alucard killed some guy for just flirting with me. Sure he did not take no for an answer but still any other time I would not mind but our master has been even more stressed and on edge and I did not want Alucard to get in trouble for this. 

“Hn, What did you have in mind my mate?” Alucard growled as the man finally found the will to run as far and as fast as his legs would carry him. I found it quite funny to see.

“How about you take your anger out on me? Maybe fuck me till I can’t walk? Angry sex is my favorite you know that” I grinned up at him 

“Oh so you ditch me for this fucking bitch? What does she got that I don’t?” I heard a high pitched female voice wail out. I looked over to the voice and seen a tall slender female with big boobs and blood red hair. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I growled out I saw Alucard grin from behind me as I took a protective stance in front of my mate I would not let a whiny bitch take my place. 

“Sweetheart I have no clue who you are but he was all over me” she said eyeing Alucard like a four course meal making me growl and bear my fangs in worring. She bared her’s as well. 

“Oh, so you are the tart he was getting info out of? Huh I thought it was wired he was talking to someone like you, you are not his type at all” I said relaxing a bit I could feel her power and it was nowhere as strong as mine. I may be new to being a vampire but with my human training and having Alucard's blood in me I was far more powerful than a normal wannabe vampire.

“Who are you calling a tart!” the redheaded vampire yelled in rage, Behind me Alucard was leaning on the wall watching the show I could tell he was turned on and if things got into a fight he would not step in until I had won. 

That was the way of the vampire, proving you were a strong and worthly mate.

“That would be you, Now run along you have you chance of beating me in a fight” I growled my fangs still on show I would not back down until she was gone. 

Before I could even blink she rushed me and grabbed me by the throat she hissed in my face. I could feel her claws start to grow and dig into my throat playfully. 

“You would do well not to take me lightly! I am much older than you little girl” She growled out her grip on my throat getting tighter with each word she spoke. 

“Please, your grip is nothing compared to   
” I said not bothered at all by the hand on my throat I grabbed her arm and snapped it in two I grabbed the part of her hand dangling from my neck and threw it out of my way. 

“YOU BITCH!” the woman hollered while holding the rest of her arm I was not to worried about it if she was a real vampire she would be able to heal herself. 

“Please, if it hurts so bad than heal yourself and stop making so much noise” I growled out before rushing her pinning her to the ground my hand around her throat I saw the panic on her face and my hand kept getting tighter. 

“What's wrong? You was all talk a little bit ago” I said giving her a cocky smirk. “Nothing to say? To bad now i’m bored” I growled popping her head her brains and skull exploding. 

“Well done my mate” I heard him say in approval I grinned back at him I was high on blood lust and horny as fuck. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I watched him walk up to me til we were chest to chest when he grab the back of my head and pulled my face to his before he opened his mouth and his long tongue licked off the blood that had gotten onto my face, 

“I want you” I growled as he started to lick down to my neck before nipping at it playfully. When I opened my eyes I found I was back in the basement at hellsing. 

“Do you know how sexy you are when you are killing? Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you are covered in someone else's blood?” With each word he spoke parts of my clothes were removed by his claws.

“Yes, I feel the same when I watch you” I moaned out when his mouth met my neck I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. I wanted no space between us i could feel him long and hard in his pants and when he pulled back he was only in his pants and boots. 

I looked into his blood red eyes before our lips met in a clash of tongue and teeth. I was backed up to the wall my bear back meeting cold brick. Making me inhale sharply at the feeling. Alucard picked me up making my legs wrap around his waist and he ground his covered cock into my core making me moan into the kiss. 

“Please, I have waited long enough, normally I love foreplay but right now I want to feel you deep inside of me” I panted out looking into his eyes I felt the room shift and I was laid down on something soft and found I was laying on a bed. 

“As you wish my love” He said as he made our clothes fashions and we were now both naked with him laying ontop of me. My legs were wrapped around him and he started to slowly push into me. 

“Everytime I enter you it's so fucking tight” he growled out as he bottomed out he took a moment to collect himself before he started to move slowly at first. Even though he started slow I was already a moaning and panting mess. 

“Please fuck me harder” I moaned while grabbing his ass making him grind into me harder making me tighten around him. 

“Fuck!” He growled before thrusting into me harder and faster I ran my nails down his back holding me closer to me there was no room between our bodies we were so close. I tightened my legs around him and used my straight to flip us over so I was now on top. 

I looked down at him before I rolled my hips down on him taking him deeper than before, my head was thrown back and I was to the point of being so loud that i’m sure everyone could hear me and I really didn't give a fuck. All that mattered to me was Alucard and me and him making me cum. 

“Fuck! Yes” I moaned loudly as he grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder on his cock making him go even deeper he was so far inside of me and it felt amazing. I was flipped over onto my back with Alucard pounding into me I was so close to coming.

“I want to feel you cum on me, milk my cock of everything it has” Alucard growled in my ear before he bit into my neck in the same spot where he turned me and marked me as his mate sending me over the edge in a blinding orgsma taking him with me. I was so lost in my pleasure I did not realize I was leaving bloody marks on his back or that I had bitten him as well drinking his blood. Finally I was able to see and have control of my body again and I looked up into his eyes to see his face bloody like mine was. 

“YOu have no Idea how sexy you are when you cum, makes me want to take you again” he said before thrusting into me I knew he was still hard he could go all night and day if we could. I had no clue had more of a opiate for sex him or me. 

“Don’t tease me” I growled before pulling me down for a kiss. 

I’m sure there was things to be done but all that mattered right then was him and me making love until we were both satisfied.


	9. Eric smut 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request form my tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Choking, dirty talk, orgamas denail

I knew tonight was gonna be long and rough, I knew it right away when Eric stormed through my front door like he owned the place. I could tell right away that he was pissed and I would be getting the brunt end of it. 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Eric yells once again while passing the spot in front of my fireplace I was sure he was going to leave a rute in my floor. 

“Eric baby calm down” I said standing up and walking over to him. Eric watched ever step I took, until I was standing in front of him. 

“We're you not listing? How can do you expect me to calm down” Eric growled out his eyes turning darker by the minuet making me feel a hot coil start in my lower stomach. I loved when Eric got like this. 

“Yes, but I think if you take a breath and try and fix this form a different point it would be better” I said walking up the rest of the way to him. I could feel the anger coming off him in waves. 

Eric took a deep unnecessary breath and I watched as his eyes become even darker than before. I knew he could smell how wet I was for him. 

“Uph, I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully, how dear they paw at you. And don't think for a second I'm letting this go! You failed to me this happened! “ he growed we were now chest to chest. 

“I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react! Just like you are now! Eric I love you! But my God some time you drive me up the fucking wall! “ I yell throwing up my arms I was starting to lose my cool. 

So what a guy was pawing at me and flirting with me. It didn't matter! 

My eyes widened when Eric reached out and grabbed my throat in a somewhat restricting hold. I was not worried I knew he would not hurt me. Eric pulled me into his body roughly the whole time growling. 

“I have ever fucking right to act this way when my   
let's another man fucking touch her!” Eric all but growled out his body shaking with the force of his anger. I loved when he got this way. I loved it when he would take total control of me. 

“Maybe I should remind you who you belong to” he growled before crashing our mouths together eirc was rough sometimes but most times he wasn't. I felt him let my throat go an I was able to breathe freely again. 

“Strip” he said while ripping his shirt off I was mesmerized with watching his muscles flix as he moved. 

“Let's go up stairs” I said my voice coming out rough and husky. I was all for having rough animalistic sex with him but I at least wanted to be on a bed. 

“I won't tell you again” he said taking slow steps towards me. I had no clue how much control it was taking him not to throw me down an fuck me how he wanted. 

I slipped off my gown an stood naked before him choosing not to wear panties that night. I heard him growl before he was on me. 

Eric's hands and mouth was all over me making it hard to keep up. I was lost in the feelings he was giving me. I threw my head back and moaned out my eyes closing as he used his blunt teeth to bite into my neck. When I opened my eyes I was laying on our bed with a very pissed and aroused vampire. 

“By the time I'm done with you, you won't forget who you belong to” he said huskily while kissing down my body leaving little bites as he goes driving me crazy. Once he got down between my legs he did not waste any time teasing me he dove right in. Eric was amazing at eating pussy and knew just what to do to make me cum hard. 

“Fuck!” I moaned out while grabbing fist fulls of his hair and pulling him closer to my body. The whole time he was making very happy sounds like he was really enjoying what he was doing. I was so close to cumming when Eric pulled away before I could making me cry out. 

“You do not get to cum until I tell you” He growled while holding my throat making me keep eye contact I could not me glarmerd so I did not have to worry about that. I wanted to come so bad I could slowly feel the feeling going away. 

“Eirc please” I wined out trying to apply to his more softer side, I guess i really pissed him off though because it was not working. 

“Suck me” He growled while laying on his back I grinned at him before crawling over to him he was long and very hard. I grabbed him in my hands stroking him a few times before leaning down and kitten licking him making him goran. 

“I said suck” Eric said while grabbing my hair and plunging his cock deep in my throat making me gag. I knew he loved when i gagged on his cock and I loved it too. I loved how he took control of my head and made me fuck him how he wanted. 

“You love gagging on my cock don't you? I bet your fucking dripping wet now to, touch yourself but don't come” he moaned out while thrusting up in my mouth. I used the hand I was not wholding to spreading my folds and started to circle my clit and riding my hand it felt so good but I had to remember not to cum and that was very hard because my body was scareming at me to let go. 

“FUck! You look so fucking sexy like this (Y/N) lips wrapped around my cock with your hands playing with that pretty pussy. Show me how wet you are” I moaned at his words I loved dirty and he knew it all to well he was pushing my buttons trying to get me to break his rule of no cumming.

I removed my hand form between my legs whining at the loss making Eric groan at the feeling and showing him how wet I was. And I was dripping. I wanted him to fuck me hard, an I wanted it now. 

“Get on your back and spread those long fucking legs” He growled as I gave him one last hard suck making him buck into my throat harder than he meant to making me moan out at the feeling.

I did just that I looked up at Eric and found my breath catching in my throat his hair was all over the place with a light shin of sweat over his body and his normally bright blue eyes were nothing more than black pools of lust. I laid on my back and spread my legs as far as they would go and watched as Eric started to jerk himself off. 

“Touch yourself” he moaned out while grabbing his balls and fucking his hand. I started to rub on my clit slowly at first I could feel it hard and waiting. When my finger found the nub I moaned out loud at the feeling I was so wet that I could feel it going into my ass crack. I really hoped he would stop this soon and fuck me. 

“Fuck! Eric! Please” I cried out so close to cumming

“What do you want?” he growled out

“I wanna cum! I wanna feel you fuck me hard and fast, I wanna feel you use me until I can't move anymore, I want you!!” I moaned out each word hoping that maybe I cracked his control and he would fuck me like I know he wanted too.

Before I could even blink Eirc was on top of me and his hard cock was deep inside of me, he did not give me time to adjust he started a fast and hard pace hitting all the right spots and making me grab onto his back hard. I wrapped my legs tighten around him holding him closer to me. Eric leaned down and kissed me all tongue and teeth before kissing down to my neck and sinking his teeth into my neck drinking my blood. 

“Please, I’m so close” I cried out while digging my nails into his back

“Who do you belong to” he growled into my ear his voice was so rough and husky it sent chills down my back making me clench around him.

“You! Fuck only you Eric” I yelled out pretty sure people in town could hear us 

“Fuck! Cum, cum all over my cock I wanna feel you milk my cock (Y/N)” With his words that was my undoing and I came hard my world going black and my body tensing up I had no idea I was leaving bloody marks on his back until I finally came. And he was now laying with his head in my neck. 

“I think you piss me off for this very reason” eric said his voice slowly coming back to normal. 

“I have no clue what you” I said while laughing.


	10. Vergil Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is was request form my tumblr

I stormed through the door of devil may cry with Virgil hot on my heels. I was very pissed an so he an I really did not give a fuck. 

“I can't fucking believe you! “ I yelled out the more I thought about what happened at love planet the more I got pissed off. 

“He had his hands all over you! “ Virgil yelled right back he was shaking he was so mad. 

“No he didn't! I was falling because my heel broke and he caught me!” I yelled throwing my hands in the air. 

“That Is not the point!” He all but growled out 

“What is the point then? Huh?” I was breathing heavy by now and we were chest to chest I could feel the heat coming off his body

“You are mine” he's eyes were glowing red 

“I'm not a fucking possum! You do not fucking own me!” I yelled my anger coming back full force. 

I regretted my words once I seen the look on his face. I starter to backup only for him to follow me till my back hit the wall. Virgil grabbed me by my throat and pulled me flush against his body. 

“You are mine, my lover, my mate!” he growled out before crashing our mouths together it was a battle of tongue and teeth and I was loving every minute of it. 

“Get on your knees” he growls after letting my throat go. I looked up at him dazed form his mind blowing kiss I was wet an ready and he hasn't even touched me yet.   
I did like he said an slowly got on my knees not even caring we were in the office part od the shop. I wouldn't even care if Dante walked in on us. 

“Be a good girl and suck me” he growled out his eyes stayed red the whole time 

I started to undo his pants with shaky hands and they fell to his knees. He was already hard and leaking precum. Without touching him I stuck my tongue out an kitten lickdd the tip grathring the taste of him. I moaned out at his taste, I loved when he got this way all in control and dommett. 

Virgil grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my face closer to his throbbing member. 

“I told you to suck” He growled out his body shaking I knew he was close to devil tregging and I did not want to push him that far, not to tonight anyway. 

I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked while looking up at him, I heard him groan and his hands slacked a little making it more easy to bob my head up and down. I started to use my hands while I worked him grabbing on his balls and deepthroating him. I was so wet I was starting to drip on the floor. 

“That’s it kitten suck me, FUck, yes like that” he growls while starting to thrusting into my mouth I knew he was close by how he was moving I moaned around his throbbing cock wanting him to cum deep in my throat. Before I could get what I wanted he pulled me off him by my hair and I was now standing face to face with him drol down my chin.

Before I could even blink i was thrown on the bed with a very wild and horny half devil on top of me ripping my clothes. 

“I’m going to fuck you, I will make sure you know who you belong to, Who owns your pussy” Virgil growls as the last of my clothing is ripping from my body. I was so hot and ready for him i was not even mad about the clothes. 

“Virgil, please” I begged as he started to kiss around on my body I just wanted him inside me already, I did not want to wait any longer. 

“Please what princess?” Virgil growled while looking up from his spot between my breasts. 

“Fuck me, Show me who I belong to, I can't wait any longer” I moaned as he started to rub on my clit. 

“You beg so nicely my mate” Virgil growls as he plunges into me in one go making my body thrust up with the force of his movement. 

“FUCK YES!” I scream out while grabbing onto his back my nails digging into his back as I hold on. 

“Fuck, SO godman tight” I hear before he starts to pound away at me jrcking my body with his movemonts. I was in heaven. 

“Hard, Faster, deeper, Virgil!” I could hear myself beg him over and over again only it really did not feel like me. I felt like my body was somewhere else. 

“Fuck, Such a good princess begging me to fuck you harder” he growls into my neck before biting down on my neck drawing blood I felt my walls tighten around him. I was so close to cumming and so was he. 

“Please I’m so close” I was close to crying it felt so good

“Who do you belong to?” Virgil growled looking right into my eyes the look on his face made my insides clench around him. 

“You! Fuck I belong to you” I cried out as he thursted hard into me

“And don't you ever fucking forget it” He growled before biting down on my neck the same calming spot as the first time, I saw stars as my body tensed up as the damn inside of me broke and I came screaming his name. My nails leaving bloody trails down his back. Virgl fell on top of me him breathing in heavily trying to catch his breath. 

“You are crushing me” I weezed out Virgil rolled over off of me onto his back and pulled me into his side. I put my head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat racing in his chest. 

I knew I was his, I was his mind body and soul.


	11. Victor Creed Smut one shot

It was finally time, I was now 26 and a full fearl thanks to having my last cycle. I watched Victor form the the other side of the room he was sleeping. Or at least i thought he was It had been a very long night for both of us but he stayed by my side till I finally passed out at some point. I was very grateful to him and now we could finally do it, now we could finally be full mates. I had waited for this for so long and now that it was finally here I was scared out of my mind.

“Thought you would be asleep for a little longer” Victor said his deep voice taking me out of my thoughts.

“I just woke up, What time is it?” I ask taking in his much stronger scent making my mouth water and my head spin.

“3 Am, How do you feel?” He says standing up and walking over you

“I feel stronger, everything is so much stronger” I say eying him and licking my lips his scent was so strong and I wanted him now.

“You will adjust soon” he says crawling in the bed with you I watch him

“Do you know what this means?” I ask grinning at him

“What kitten?” he asks

I say noting and crawl over to him and kiss him hard and pull him on top of me. I grin and flip us over so I was on top. I grind down on his hard crotch and moan. I feel his hand rip at my clothes and i pull back long enough to strip.

“We finally get to mate” I smile at him he growls and flips us back after after ripping off all our clothes our naked bodies rubbing against each other making me moan loudly.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name kitten” he snarls thrusting in one go inside you making your head throw back and you scarem I cling to him my claws leaving bloody marks in his back as my legs wrap around his waist.

“Fuck! Yes more!” i beg as he fucks me hard and deep making my head spin

“That’s it kitten scarm for me” I do as he asks and scarem out loudly biting into his neck I cry out as I feel his teeth sink into my neck my legs wrap around him and I moan loudly as I feel our bond snap into place. We both don’t last long and soon we are both falling over the edge.

“I think you broke me” I maon as i lay there panting hard for breath

“What do you mean?” He asks with a smug grin on his handsome face

“I’m jello” I laugh and look over at him

He laughs and rolls back on top of me I knew this was only the start an it would end up being a very long night.


	12. victor creed smut

Victor Creed was pissed and the more he watched the more pissed he got. He kept his eyes on his lover as she danced and grinded on the other people on the dance floor there hands all over her. He couldn't take anymore as a random guy grabbed her around the hips and pulled her into there chest. The last thing she heard was his angry snarl before the guy was knocked out on the dance floor. 

“Huh? Vic?” she grins as she's picks up his scent she had no clue when he had gotten back but she was very happy he was. She had missed her mate dearly and she only went out to get out of the house and have a little fun instead of moping around the house. 

“You have been a very bad girl kitten” He growls grabbing her throat and his thumb rubbing her pulse making her purr like the kitten she was. 

“I missed you so much!” She purrs grinning at him

“Let's go” he growls as she rubs her body against his they both leave Victor keeping an eye out on everyone around him. He knew she wanted him, could feel it through there bond. But he was also pissed at her and that other male. How dear she go off and dance with another male while he was gone. He growls as all kinds of thoughts come into his head. He growls lowly and grabs her and runs to there house. He drops her at the front door and slams the door open shoving her side and then grabs her by the throat. 

“Your in big trouble kitten” he growls barely holding back his anger she purrs and bears her throat and molds her body to his. 

“Can I make it up to you daddy?” She purrs running her claws on his chest

“Suck me kitten” he growls running his clawed fingers over her lips she smirks and hits her names 

“Strip first” He growls she nods her heads and starts to strip till she will fully naked for him he could smell how wet she was. He would make her work for it though it was either or raining the town in ever males blood who smelled of her. 

He groans when he first felt her kitten lick him, her rough cat tongue feeling like heaven to him. He looks down at her and growls when she pulls back. He snarls when she finally takes him fully into her mouth all the way down her throat making his toes curl. He was in haven he had missed her mouth and her tight wet pussy. 

“Fuck kitten! That's it suck my cock” he snarls and thurts even deeper his balls hitting her chin he knew he wouldn't last long. He knew he wouldn't last long not with how she was sucking him and not with how long it had been. He growls and goes deep and unloads in her mouth he watches as she cleans him and pulls off with a pop.   
Victor watches as she kisses up his body and he hisses as she bites into his neck leaving a mark he grabs her throat and kisses her hard and deep his fangs ripping through her bottom lip and both her mouth feeling with her blood. They both growl at the taste and there more animal side comes out to play. 

Victor picks her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and thrusts into her hard and deep. She screams out finally getting what she wanted the whole time he has been gone. 

“Fuck Victor! So good More daddy please” she begs needed to be fucked hard. To be dominated by her mate. He snarls and her back slams into the wall as he pounds into her his teeth in her neck the whole time the taste of her blood egging him on to go deeper and be more rougher. 

“Your cunt feel so good wrapped around me” he snarls so close to cumming

“I’m so close Vic please” she moans her claws leaving bloody marks in his back 

She screams as she cums her body feeling light and free Victor is not far behind her and he roars as he cums and pants he licks up his mark and nuzzles into her. 

“Welcome home” she breaths before her world goes black


	13. Eric Northman request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: True Blood
> 
> Rating: MA
> 
> Warnings: Slight dirty talk, Blood drinking
> 
> Pairing: Eric Northmen/Reader
> 
> Requsts are always open!

Bon Temps It was Midnight and all the college kids were home for break, me incoulded. I was the younger sister of Sam and I loved him dearly.

“Hey (Y/N) waters nice and cool come on in” I heard someone yell form the swimming hole we were partying at. I shook my head and started to walk away from the roaring fire and the loud party goser to the more quiet part of the woods. I loved it out here I could really clear my head and think. But tonight in this heat I found it even harder then normal. My tight tank top and shorts clinged to my sweaty body and I was very tempted to go and jump in the water and cool off when I heard something. Me being me I went to see what it was and found Eric northman hurt and looked to be starving on the ground.

“Oh god! Eric? Are you alright!” I rush and kneel down on the ground beside him and grab his face he opens his eyes and looks at me weakly.

“I will be once I feed” he groans his voice sounding weak I felt paic hit my gut I knew he would die for good if he didnt feed the sun would be up soon and if he could move then he wouldn’t get inside to safety.

“Feed off me” I whisper and cradle his head to my throat he takes a moment but then I feel his sharp fangs enter my neck making me moan lightly at the light prick. As he drank the stronger he got and he pulled me into his lap and grabbed the back of his head holding him to me being wetter than I ever have before.

He pulls off my neck and looks me the eyes my blood on his lips but I didn’t care I had the strong urge to kiss him and before I knew it our lips met in a strong battle for dominance that he won. I pulled his hair slightly as he bites my lip with blunt teeth making me Moan. Without even thinking I grind down on the bluge I feel below me and shiver as I hear him groan for the back of his throat.

“We need to stop if you do not plan on going further” He says kissing down my neck leaving little bits here and there. I moaned and thought it over.

“Please I want you” I whisper our lips barely inches apart he growls and flips me on my back I look up at him and gasp with the look of hunger in his eyes, Hunger not for my blood but for my body. I reached up for him and started to pull at his ripped up shirt and ran my hands down his body feeling it twitch with my touch. I bite my lip and undo his pants while he pulls my clothes from me and before I knew it I was naked under him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved as his hard cock brushed my soaking wet pussy. I knew we shouldn’t be doing this if my brother found out he would kill me but I have alway had a thing for the 1,000 year old viking. And If I was gonna die soon I was at least gonna die happy.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks one last time I look up at him and nod my head not even needing time to rethink it over I had made up my mind and I would not change my mind now that I was finally getting what I wanted.

“Please Eric” I whisper and pull him down for a kiss moaning as he thrusts into me in one go stretching me more than I have ever been stretched in my life he was longer to and I was in heaven. I bite my lip to try and keep my noses to myself not wanting anyone form the party to hear and come see what was happening.

“Let me hear you” He growls and thrusts harder and deeper making my head spin

“I don’t want anyone to hear” I moan my nails leaving marks down his back as I hold on for dear life as he pounds into me.

“We are far enough away” he growls his voice low and dangerous making me tighten around him. And with that my carrying went out the window.

“Fuck!” He snarls and goes even harder

“Oh Fuck! Eric” I cry out my nails clawing his ass making him go deeper I was so close already and we just started this.

“Wanna feel you cum for me” He growls and bites my neck with blunt teeth making me cum hard on his cock. He snarls and empties himself in me and stills the only sounds in the woods now are our heavy breathing and my rapid heartbeat. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his weight on top of me and whine when he rolls off I look over at him and smile a bit.

“Get dressed” he says and sits up and starts pulling on his clothes I nod my head and find my clothes and start to get dressed when i’m done I look over at him.

“Well I’m gonna go back to what’s left of the party” I smile and start heading back when he grabs my arm.

“I’m not done with you yet” he grins and vamps us to my house

Oh yes I was very happy I saved him.


	14. Ginny/Luna Hp request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom; Harry Potter
> 
> Ratting; PG13
> 
> Paring: Luna/Ginny
> 
> Warnings; drug use

“Are you sure about this?” Ginny asks as she follows the other girl closely she was nervous about what they were about to do.

“Of course I do this all the time” She grins back and skips along with a smile on her face

“Isn’t that illegal?” she asks as they both reach the room of requirement as luna pulls out a bag of rolled up weed from her school bag. And grins happily as she lights one up an takes a hit and passes it to the other girl.

“It’s only illegal if we get caught” she grins as Ginny takes the blunts and smokes it and she starts to cough. Luna looks at her and takes the blunt back.

“Oh my god” She coughs and inhales again as luna blows the smoke her away.

“You will get used to it trust me, this stuff really helps” she says and sits down as the drug starts to work. Ginny sits down as her head starts to feel funny and she takes it back and this time dose not choke when she inhales. Luna’s eyes start to drop a little and she lays her head back as she starts to realize.

“Yeah I think I could get used to this” She grins and keeps smoking. .

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
